Majestic Warrior
by AfireLove1998
Summary: Majesty has been in an "on and off" relationship with Dean Winchester for over ten years, and during those years they've welcomed their son, Aiden. Through their ups and downs, life as parents and hunters, Dean becoming a demon, Majesty finding out she's a "white" witch, Dean getting rid of the mark, Now...Mary Winchester is back, will the couple last this time? season 12 (deanxoc)
1. Keep Calm and Carry On, Pt One

Majesty has been in an "on and off" relationship with Dean Winchester for over ten years, and during those years they've welcomed their son, Aiden.

Through their ups and downs, life as parents and hunters, Dean becoming a demon, Majesty finding out she's a "white" witch, Dean getting rid of the mark, Now...Mary Winchester is back, will the couple continue to be "on"? Or will they be "off" and stay that way?

~Supernatural~

 _Majesty walked downstairs with a tired limp to her walk. It's been a few days since she's been back home, her home, with her kids._

 _The mother sighed deeply as she poured her prepped breast milk in a 16 oz baby bottle._

 _The wailing cry of a four month old baby filled the air. It wasn't long until the sound of small feet started storming downstairs._

 _"Mom?" The curious yet tired child called out._

 _"Yes?" Majesty answered, placing the baby bottle in the "bottle warmer"._

 _"I think she's hungry."_

 _The mother smiled, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, "You think?"_

 _"You want me to feed her? And you sleep?"_

 _Majesty stared at her son, he was so much like his dad, she loved it but hated it at the same time. "No, Aiden, I want you to go to bed. You have baseball practice in the morning."_

 _The kid gave her a "Dean" look, "Fine, be that way. Just make sure she drinks the whole bottle. And burp her after."_

 _The woman was amused by her son, giving her instructions on how to take care of a baby, that was a laugh, "Sir, yes, sir," she said sarcastically, watching the kid climb back up the stairs._

 _It wasn't long until Majesty made it into her daughter's nursery._

 _The mother picked her up, "Awe, my sweet pumpkin, you hungry?" As soon as the bottle was in her mouth, the baby sucked the nipple like it was her last meal, "Oh yeah, you were hungry."_

 _With the baby cradled in her arms, she walked into her room, taking a seat at the end of her bed._

 _Every time she would look at her kids, she was in awe. They were perfect. Aiden reminded her so much of her ex-boyfriend (partner) –whatever they were– that it made her go insane. Even though he can come out as a sassy brat, he was still her prefect boy._

 _But nothing could explain the love she had for youngest baby, Nova. As soon as she opened her eyes to reveal big brown orbs, Majesty was won over._

 _After feeding time and getting her to burp, Majesty places the baby in a bassinet beside her bed before dozing off for the rest of the night._

 _~Supernatural~_

 _"I don't know why dad asked you to put my in that stupid sport. I hate it." Aiden frowned, he threw his baseball glove on the car floor. "It's stupid."_

 _Majesty kept her eyes trained on the road. "He wants you to be a normal kid."_

 _"My dad hunts monsters for living, I can't invite him to "career day" so I don't think I'll ever be normal, ma."_

 _Before Maj could reply, a ding like ringtone sounded through her speakers. She looked at her "radio" screen and noticed that it was Dean calling. Worried that the conversation she's about to have with him wouldn't be appropriate for the kids, she picked up her cellphone and answered his call that way._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Majesty, hey, how's it going?"_

 _Rolling her eyes at Dean trying to make small talk, Maj sighed, "What did you do now, Winchester?"_

 _"Listen, I don't have much time. Can you, uh, put Aiden on the phone?"_

 _She immediately connected her phone to the Aux cord, "you're on speaker."_

 _"Hey, kid."_

 _"Hey, dad," Aiden said excitedly. Even though it's been a week or so since he's seen his dad, he was happy to hear from him, "I miss you."_

 _Majesty could hear Dean's proud smile through the phone. "I miss you too, little man. How's your sister? You taking care of her? What's she doing now?"_

 _"She's okay," Aiden said before looking over at the car seat beside him, "She's asleep right now."_

 _"Good, make sure she gets lots of sleep."_

 _"When ya coming to get us, dad?" There was a long pause. And that's what made Majesty lift an eyebrow. Usually, he'd immediately answer that question saying "as soon as I wrap up what I'm doing now."_

 _"Dad?"_

 _"You see, that's the thing, bud. I don't know when I'll come pick you guys up." Dean tried to break it down to his kid that he's got thousands of souls inside of him, making him a bomb. But he didn't want to traumatize his son by saying that. "Dean?" Sam, in the background, said._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"It's time."_

 _Majesty looked at her "radio" screen secretly wishing she could see Dean's face to figure out how serious this conversation is. She heard his sigh, it was long and sorrowful._

 _"I gotta go, man. I love you and your sister. And your mom. Don't forget that."_

 _Aiden frowned, he felt like something wasn't right. "I know. I love you too, dad." Then he hung up._

 _Majesty eyed her son through the rear view mirror, the sight of his sad face broke her heart._

 _~Supernatural~_

 _She's had to have called Dean a million times but his phone continued to go straight to voicemail._

 _"Damn you, Winchester." She scrolled down her contact list and stopped at the other Winchester's number. She called him._

 _"Hello? Majesty? Are you okay? The kids okay?"_

 _"They're fine, Samwise." Majesty sighed, "Where's your brother?"_

 _Silence. It was like that for a minute. He didn't know what to tell her. He knew that he needed to be honest._

 _"He's dead."_

 _Then it was Maj's turn to be quiet, her brain wasn't really processing the news, she didn't want it to. But then, against her wishes, tears started streaming down her face. "What?" Her voice was so quiet, so small._

 _"He sacrificed himself to save the world. He killed Amara."_

 _"Oh, Sam...but– but our babies...how am I?"_

 _Sam understood what she was saying, they've had this conversation before when it was only Aiden as their child. Now that she's given his brother two kids, this conversation seems harder. He cleared his throat, "Why don't you pack some bags for you and the kids, and you know, live with me in the bunker for a while? I really don't want to be alone. And I don't think you need to be alone. Maybe we can have this conversation with Aiden together."_

 _Majesty blinked her tears away, "Yeah, you're right. Okay. I'll be out there within the next day or so."_

~Supernatural~

Now on the road, which felt like the longest road trip ever, Majesty tried to keep herself as busy as she could. Her son was good at figuring out how she would feel at the time, so she avoided any moments that was filled with silence.

"Sweet creature, had another talk about where it's going wrong..." the sound of former One Direction member, Harry Styles, filled the air.

Aiden hated this kind of music, he was use to his dad's classic rock albums beaming through the impala's speakers. But those kind of rides died down when his parents split, again.

"Mom, could you please–"

"Your sister likes this song."

Aiden looked over to his sister who was kicking her chubby legs and playing with her teething toy. "She doesn't know what she likes."

To prove him wrong, the mother turned off the radio. Almost immediately, Nova started crying. Aiden quickly reacted to her tears by offering his sister her pacifier, but she didn't want it. "Okay. Okay." Maj turned on the radio, which seemed to calm Nova down. Aiden was defeated. "We have to get you to like better music."

Majesty smiled to herself, the ten year old boy is going to drive her crazy one day but, oddly, she didn't mind it.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

Oh no. She was dreading his question.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Maj sucked her teeth. "Okay."

"Why didn't I go to school today? Why do we have so many bags packed? Is dad okay? When are we gonna stop for food? I'm hungry again. Where are we going? Are we moving to a new house? Did–"

"Aiden Johnathan, new rule, if you ask a question, one at a time. For now, I'm only answering three so choose wisely."

Aiden sat there contemplating his top three questions. He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Majesty rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being, he was definitely Sam's nephew.

"Shoot, kid."

"Why do we have so many bags packed?"

"We're moving–" Aiden frowned, he hated moving around a lot, "back into the bunker." His small ears perked.

"We are?"

Majesty smirked, "is that a question?"

Aiden squinted his green eyes at his mom, she was clever. "I guess so."

"Yes, we are. I talked to Sam, he wants us to come back."

"You think she'll like it?" Aiden asked, motioning to his sleeping sister. She's never been to the bunker. Usually when Dean picks them up for the weekend, they'd stay into a motel and hang out unless something came up. "And don't count that as a question."

"Yeah, Aj, I think she'll like it. I'm thinking she'll room with you for a few months so you can keep her safe through the night."

"Okay," Aiden wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb, "I'll keep her safe."

"Good deal."

"Mom, last question. Is dad okay?"

She mentally cursed herself. She looked at Aiden through the rear view mirror. "I'm not sure, bud. We'll talk about that when we get to the bunker. Okay?"

The kid nodded, "Okay."

~Supernatural~

"And we're here, finally." Aiden said, unbuckling his seat belt. He grabbed his backpack before opening the car door. He noticed an unfamiliar truck. "Who's truck is that?"

Majesty eyed the truck as she walked over to the rear passenger side door to grab Nova out of her car seat. "I don't know. Maybe it's a borrowed car."

Nova was awake, her brown eyes eyed her mother when she was placed on her hip.

"Let's go inside."

Aiden opened the bunker door, his mother right behind him.

As soon as she walked in, Majesty took note as to how quiet it was. She didn't like that. Before her son could take another step, she grabbed his arm. "Here, take your sister. I'm gonna check the place out. If I yell "go", you take off, like me and your daddy taught ya."

"Mom?" Aiden was worried but also a little scared, he knew he had to be brave. For Nova's sake, at least.

Majesty took out her gun, she positioned herself, ready to take on anything as she slowly walked down stairs. She took note of the blood on the floor, her heart started to race. If she found Sam or Castiel dead, she wouldn't know how to react.

"How did you do that?" She heard a faint, female voice say. Majesty cocked her gun.

"I hacked the traffic cams. Welcome to the future." Dean said, with a small grin.

"You think it's them?" Castiel asked curiously.

"It's worth a shot." Dean said, looking at the laptop again.

"Hands up where I can see them!" Majesty shouted, pouting her gun at them all. "Goddamn shapeshifters."

Mary reacted by pointing a gun back at her.

Before things got out of hand, Dean stood between the two ladies. "Woah woah woah woah. She's friendly." He told the blonde, he turned to Majesty. "Babe, she's friendly."

Maj's brown eyes searched Dean's emerald orbs. "I thought you were dead. Sam told me you were dead." She turned away from him, blinking away her tears. Dean grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He softly pinned his forehead against hers. His thumb swayed her cheek.

"I'm here," he said. "I'm here."

Mary watched the interaction between the two, for one moment, it brought back memories of her and her late husband, John.

"Dean? Who's this?" She asked, interrupting the moment between them.

"This is Majesty, my...ex-partner, girlfriend?" He sound so unsure that it was sort of embarrassing. Majesty looked between the blonde and Dean. "Maj, this is Mary. Winchester."

The brunette was surprised, she looked at Dean to make sure he wasn't joking. "Mary Winchester. Your mother?"

"Yeah." Dean said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh wow," was all she could say, she placed her gun back in her holster, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Mary. I've literally heard so much about you."

Before Mary could reply, Aiden ran into the room with Nova in his arms.

"Dad!" He said excitedly, running to him carefully but quickly.

Dean smiled, hugging his son before taking Nova from his arms. The baby grinned at her father just as she started making babbling noises. "Yeah, I've missed you too. God, you're getting bigger every time I see you."

Mary was a little in shock. First, her baby boy, Dean, tells her she's been dead for 33 years. It was tough to grasp that fact, but now seeing that she has two beautiful grandchildren is a even bigger thing. It makes the reality harder to swallow.

The huntress, Maj, smiled at the scene but she didn't waste one second trying to see what Dean was working on with the laptop.

"Hey, where's Sam?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the screen.

Dean cleared his throat. He covered Aiden's ears by leaning his head to his hip while one hand covered one ear. "That's the thing...he's missing."

Then she eyed the angel, "Cas, you look like hell."

"I also feel like it."

Majesty nodded, "Update me. What the hell has been going on?"

~End of Chapter 1, Part 1~

 _ **Tell me what you think! I need to know!**_


	2. Keep Calm and Carry On, Pt Two

Keep Calm and Carry On, Part Two

~Supernatural~

"So, wait, I'm confused," Majesty waved her hand in front of Dean, pausing his story, "That bitch Amara ain't dead?"

Dean gave her a look, "No, she's not. Her and God are on vacation."

"That man is always on vacation," She scoffed. She placed her hands on her hips. "How could you do that? Sacrifice yourself time after time. I'm not sure if you know this but...you are a father."

"I'm a father who wants the world to be a better place for his kids." Dean raised his voice slightly, he refused to be bullied by his ex about his choice.

Majesty rolled her eyes, "What you were going to do...it would have been selfish. That boy in the other room looks up to you. He loves you." She pointed to the other room where the kids were waiting with Castiel and Mary. "What the hell was I supposed to tell him?"

"You would have told him the truth."

Maj shook her head, "Stop trying to be the hero, Dean. You're no good to me or those kids dead." As she walked off, Dean stopped her.

"I'll need your help to find Sam. Come with us."

"Who's gonna stay here with Aj and Nov?"

Dean shrugged, "Call your Aunt Gina."

"Dean, she's like 75, you really think she'll want to look after two–"

"Yeah, I mean she's like Madonna '75'...you know what I mean?"

Majesty fought a smile, "You do know Madonna is actually just four years younger than your mom?"

Dean was surprised. "Seriously?"

The huntress laughed as she walked off to go call her Aunt.

In the other room, Mary stood beside Castiel, she couldn't take her eyes off of the children. Aiden looked like Dean when he was younger, the boy also had John's eyebrow structure. It was mind bobbing for her.

The baby girl was so beautiful, in her opinion, even though she looked like Majesty, Nova still had Dean's lips and ears.

"Can I see your wings?"

Castiel looked at the boy, "You ask me this every time we see each other."

"Yet you still show them to me," Aiden gave the angel the signature Winchester smirk.

"Not today, Aiden."

"Awe come on, Uncle Cas, it would mean a lot."

Giving in, Castiel turned to him, "You can see them, but later. I promise."

The boy nodded, "Deal."

Mary smiled softly at the interaction between the boy and the angel, it was an interesting thing she thought she'd never see.

Nova started to babble, she threw her hands around, and kicked her legs. Mary took that as a sign that the baby didn't want to be in the carrier any longer. "Can I hold her?"

Aiden looked at the woman, he cocked his head, "Uh, sure. She likes to pull hair, just letting you know."

Mary smile at the young Winchester, "That's okay, your dad liked to pull hair too." Mary held Nova close to hair. The four month old grinned at the blonde.

For one moment, holding on to the baby girl brought memories of Dean when she had him. Nova might not look like him but with the little things that she would do is exactly what her baby boy did.

"A ja ja ba ba baba," Nova babbled while playing with Mary's hair.

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Mary asked the baby. She ran her hand through Nova's soft curly hair. The baby made a sound of enjoyment, cooing softly at the woman.

"Okay, here's the deal," Majesty said, walking into the room with Dean closely behind her.

When Nova saw her dad, she got so excited, she started jumping up and down in Mary's arms.

"Eeeee," she squealed. Dean smiled as he grabbed her from his mother's arms.

"She's so sweet, Dean."

"Thanks, mom."

"Aiden, your great aunt is coming to watch after you while I make this run with your dad." Majesty told the boy. Aiden wasn't happy, he groaned.

"Mom, she smells like old carpet–"

"Hey! Don't say things like that. Aiden Johnathan, you know better." Dean scolded him. Aiden hushed his complaints after getting shut down by his dad. "Because you know if I have to, I'll take some disciplinary measures." Dean gave the boy a knowing look. "You're gonna apologize to your Aunt when she gets here."

"Yes, sir."

There was a pause. Nova rubbed her eyes, tired because she didn't get her afternoon nap. Overwhelmed by wanting to go to sleep, the baby girl started crying.

"Hey, daddy's gotcha," Dean said softly as he patted her back, taking her to his room.

Majesty sighed, "As I said, Aunt Gina is gonna be here for a day or so. Think you can behave yourself and help her look after your sister?"

"Yes ma'am," the ten year old mumbled before walking off to his room.

Majesty watched him walk off. She felt that Dean was a little hard on him but she didn't want to get in the way of her ex's parenting.

"He's a good boy, you know," Mary told the huntress. Maj smiled at the lady Winchester.

"Thanks. He's a lot like his dad if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, I can tell."

~Supernatural~

It was only an hour later when Gina arrived. Ready to go, Dean led Castiel and Mary to the garage. Majesty chatted with her Aunt and kisses the kids before following the others to the garage.

Dean switched the light on as everyone entered. Mary stopped walking, the sight of baby stopped her in her tracks. Dean stopped and looked at his mother.

"Mom?"

Exhaling sharply, Mary walked towards Baby. She ran her hand lightly over the car.

"This was John's car. Oh, she's still beautiful."

"Hell, yeah, she is." Dean said proudly. He gave Cas and Majesty a smug smile.

"Hi, sweetheart. Remember me?"

Mary leaned down and looked into the car. She started looking at the front seat but then her eyes and thoughts land on the backseat. Dean leaned down to look at the interior on his car with pride. Dean looked and realized that Mary was having a very specific memory involving the backseat.

"Oh…" Dean put two and two together. Mary looked up at Dean. He realized that he might have been conceived in the car. He swallowed hard and glanced at Cas and Maj. Castiel gave him a quizzical look but Maj knew exactly what was happening. Did Dean really think he was the only one to get down and dirty in the backseat of the Impala?

"We should go."

Majesty grinned at Dean as he walked passed her. He rolled his eyes at her, knowing what she was thinking.

~Supernatural~

"Okay, so, there's a guy who drove a woman with a British accent around yesterday before Sam was kidnapped." Maj informed the Winchesters and the Angel.

"Name?" Dean asked her.

"Jamie Ross, here's an address," The huntress told him, showing him her phone screen. Seeing the address, Dean sped up, running stop signs and stop lights. "Hey, it's daylight, chill."

"Don't worry, babe, we ain't gonna wreck," Dean winked at Maj. She rolled her brown eyes.

It didn't take long for them to get to where they needed to go, to ask questions about the mysterious British woman, starting with with driver from yesterday.

"Jamie Ross?" Castiel asked the man.

The guy turned around, "Who's asking?"

Castiel stepped forward, "The blond woman that you drove yesterday, what was her name?"

"Blonde?" Jamie pretended like he didn't know anything, in a way, he was telling Cas that he doesn't intimidate him. "Sorry, mate, you got the wrong –"

Castiel grabbed him, head butting him twice, hard.

"Cas!" Dean scolded.

"That's an angel?" Mary asked the two hunters beside her.

Majesty crossed her arms, "The best damn angel I know." Dean gave Maj a look, she was encouraging Cas' aggressive behavior.

"Blonde. Name. Now." The angel demanded.

"I-I-I don't know her name," Jamie stuttered out of fear.

Majesty walked up beside Cas, pulling out her knives, "What do you know?"

~Supernatural~

Sitting outside of a coffee shop, Mary glanced around at the difference between her prime years and now. Majesty noticed the lady Winchester's curious look, she could also she some anxiety. New place, different time.

"It'll get better, you know," Majesty told her. The huntress' voice pulled Mary out of her thoughts. "Once you adapt to everything and all."

Mary gave the brunette a sweet smile, "Yeah, I know. It's just everything is so...odd."

Majesty nodded, "I get that. You know, I've been dead before."

"What?"

"Long story, I'll tell you more about it later."

Just then, Castiel joined the ladies, giving them each a cup of coffee. Maj smiled at the angel, "Did you get–"

"Extra cream and extra sugar, yes."

"Thank you, Cassie, you always remember."

Castiel nodded at her before his focus landed on mother Winchester.

"This must be difficult for you. I remember my first moments on Earth. It was jarring."

Mary was relieved to know someone could understand where she was coming from, "One word for it. I grew up with Hunters. I've heard of people coming back from the dead before. But to actually do it... after 30 years. A lot's changed."

Mary looked around. "A lot."

Dean walked over and sat down beside Majesty.

"Find anything?" Majesty asked.

"Yeah, ran the, uh, tail number that what's-his-face gave us. The plane that Evil Elsa flew in on has diplomatic registry."

"Which means?" Mary asked her son, not really following what he was saying.

"Which means its flight plans are sealed unless you want to hack the State Department."

Majesty hummed, pulling out her phone, "Is that a challenge?" Before she could start hacking, Dean grabbed her phone and put it in his pocket. He didn't want her to mess anything up and end of in jail.

"Who are these people?" Mary asked anxiously.

Castiel looked up to spot a veterinarian van drive by. It made the angel think. "Dean."

Dean noticed the van pulling into a Veterinarian Clinic. He thought what everyone else was starting to think. If someone was hurt, this would be the closest thing to a hospital.

Majesty smirked, popping her knuckles, "Showtime."

~Supernatural~

Dean stalked the doctor to the door, holding a gun to his neck.

"Dr. Marion, how about you let us in?"

Inside, Dr. Marion sat at his front desk with The Winchesters, Castiel, and Majesty standing in front of him.

"So, you dug the bullet out of his leg, no questions asked?" Dean asked the doctor.

"She offered me 100 grand," Marion exclaimed.

"And you took it?" Mary was surprised people could be easily bought nowadays.

"Student loans were a bitch, okay?"

Angrily, Castiel stomped over to Marion with the intentions of hurting him, but Dean held him back.

"Cass! Cass! Cass! Don't hurt him. Not yet."

"All right, look, she didn't give me her name. When we were done, the driver bailed, I got paid, and then some other chick shows up, and they all drive away."

"And that's everything you know?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," he said insincerely, "Totally."

Majesty and Mary shared a look. The huntress nodded at her.

"Hurt him," Mary told Castiel.

The angel stepped forward and grabbed the doctor by the collar.

"Oh, oh, aah!" He exclaimed out of fear. "I have her phone number! Okay? Okay, look, look, look. Look, I don't know where they are, but she called me a couple hours ago – a few hours ago, asking about the sedative I gave the guy. So...I've got her phone number."

Majesty smirked, "That's more like it." She walked over and roughly grabbed the man by the collar, she grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Make the call...now."

Marion was standing up, his phone in his hand on speaker phone for everyone to hear.

The woman their looking for picked up, "Dr. Marion."

"Yeah, I'm just calling, you know, to, uh, check on the patient."

"Is everything all right, doctor?" She asked, getting a tad bit suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Definitely."

"I'm hanging up now."

Before she could hang up, Dean grabbed the phone out of Marion's hand.

"Listen, bitch. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want. You have my brother."

"Dean Winchester. I heard you were dead."

"Well, you heard wrong. Now, I'm gonna give you one chance – just one – to hand Sam back."

There was a short pause. "Sorry. Not possible."

"Oh, you think you can run from me? Try it. Because when I find you – and I will find you – if he is not in one piece, I will take you apart. You understand me?"

Instead of replying, the woman on the other end hung up. Dean was a new kind of angry. He was so mad that he broke Marion's phone in half.

His silence was killing Majesty. She walked up to him, grabbing his shoulder, "We should go. Try to figure this out."

In the car, Dean was driving down the road, speeding as usual.

"Now what?" Mary asked her son.

"Well, we got her number. Let's head back to the bunker, and we'll put a trace on it."

Majesty sat up in her seat, "Sounds like a–"

Tires screeched as the impala was hit by another vehicle. The window next to Mary shatters, Majesty hit her head hard against her window, cracking the glass. The car skid as Dean controlled it, slamming on his brakes. Mary fell over in the seat.

Dean reached over to his mother. "Mom?" Castiel reaches over the front see to check on her.

"She's unconscious, but there's no serious damage."

"All right. Help her." Dean said. He looked over at Majesty, his heart nearly stopped. "Maj. Maj? Majesty!" Castiel reaches over to touch her, he sighed.

"She's taken some damage. She'll have a concession," the angel said as he laid her down in the backseat.

Now a little pissed, Dean got out to check the damage on the impala.

Castiel placed a teddy bear he found on the car floor under Majesty's head. The trench coat wearing angel exited the car, he placed Mary upright in her seat. She was bleeding from her cut.

"Dean Winchester, I presume." A woman, who had a different British accent, said to which it gained the hunter's attention. "You should be more careful with your location services on your phone."

"Are you one of them?" Dean asked, referring to the British bitch that took his brother.

"I'm one of them," the woman said proudly.

"Yeah." Dean walked towards her, grabbing her by the collar. "You tell me where my brother is, and I might take it easy on you."

"Oh, please don't." Fighting ensued with the British woman getting the upper hand against both Dean and Castiel.

Majesty groaned, her vision blurry, she blinked a few times. She could hear Dean and Cas getting their asses handed to them. The huntress slowly gets up, she noticed Mary still unconscious.

"Mary?" Majesty shook her, "Mary, wake your ass up. We have to help those idiots." When Mary didn't move, Majesty rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll go first..." When she tried to move, her world started to spin. "In a minute."

After fighting for a few minutes, Dean went to grab for his gun.

"Looking for this?" The woman waved Dean's gun around, she placed it on the trunk of the car. "So, round two? Anyone?"

Dean sand Cas continued to fight the woman. She still seem to have the upper hand. Before she could throw another punch, Majesty interrupted her.

"Hey, bitch," Majesty shouted. "No one touches my guys and get away with it."

"Oh? So you're gonna beat me up, are you?"

Maj stood her ground, pulling out one of her knives, "Let's party, bitch."

The woman threw the first punch which was easily dodged by Maj, she ended up adding a combo hit in there. Her combat skill seemed to surprise the Brit. Majesty did a kick combo, ending with a punch but the Brit grabbed her arm, giving her the advantage of hitting majesty in the throat. Maj was down on the ground beside Dean.

The lady, Ms. Watts, picked up the gun from the impala, cocking it and pointing it to Dean, Cas, and Majesty.

"You know, I would've thought for two strapping lads like yourselves, you would've lasted a tad longer. But hey, you know what they say. Good things come to those –"

The tip of the angel blade stuck out of Ms. Watts' chest. She reflectively pulled the trigger twice as Dean pulled Majesty out of the way. Her body fell to the ground, revealing Mary Winchester behind her with a bloody angel blade in her hand.

"Thanks, Mom," Dean said relieved.

Majesty was about the thank her but she noticed the her very own leg was bleeding, "Oh, fuck me! That bitch grazed me."

Dean got up, helping Majesty along te way. "We'll get you cleaned up, babe."

"Oh, sure," The huntress shrugged him off of her before limping to the impala. "Don't worry, babe. I ain't gonna wreck." She mumbled, quoting Dean.

~Supernatural~

Dean and Castiel his Ms. Watts' car while Mary and Maj wait in the car.

Majesty was already asleep with a cold rag over her eyes. Dean noticed his mother seemed distraught or maybe a little distracted. So he kneeled in front of her.

"Found her cellphone in the car. Last phone call was made from Aldrich, Missouri. We're guessing Sam's probably around there."

"Good. That's great," Mary said with a small smile. But Dean saw through her.

"You okay?"

Mary shook her head, "No. I'm sorry. I just... I spent my life running from this, from hunting. And I got out. I never wanted this for you and Sam."

"Mom, I-I get it. I do. With my kids, I don't want them in this." Dean glanced over at a passed out Majesty, "We don't want this for our kids. But Sam and me... saving people and hunting things, this is our life. I think we make the world a better place. I know that we do."

"You're a father, Dean. You should be doing father like things...not this."

Dean scoffed, "You're starting to sound like Maj."

Mary gave him an innocent smile, "Well, she is a smart girl."

Majesty lifted the cold rag off of her eyes, "I agree with your mother."

Dean shook his head. "Cas, let's get moving."

After a moment, Dean backed the impala up and drove off.

~End of Chapter Two~

 _ **Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Also, what are some flashbacks you'd like to see? There will be episodes between season 12 episode. Like for example, there's gonna be a flashback from season 1...I will be writing that whole episode, it'll give insight of Dean and Maj's relationship. And give you insight on who Majesty Jones-Turner is.**_


End file.
